


The Devil Doesn't Always Smile

by RiYuYami



Series: Pulling Strings [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, based in chapter three, going very off canon, the demon speaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami
Summary: Henry witnesses a scene he probably had no right in seeing.The business of a demon and an angel is not meant for a mortal man to watch.





	The Devil Doesn't Always Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Involved in the same universe as Mind Games and Long Forgotten Self, a scene that I felt needed to be seen.
> 
> Once again, a re-write of a drabble I did from my batim-based au for a different fandom.
> 
> Enjoy!

There was one last cutout to get and Henry knew where it was. It was by that flooded area, where he had seen the monster with the projector on its head, level 11.

Already, Henry had a very bad feeling about this, he had heard and felt his heart beating too hard in his chest with each cutout he destroyed. He could smell the rotten stench of ink increase after each hit, and he just bolted, running as far away as he could.

The elevator came to a stop and Boris let out a soft whine. “I’ve got a bad feelin’ about this, Henry…” Looks like the human wasn't the only one to know something wasn't right.

Henry smiled sadly at his friend, gently patting his arm. “It’s okay. I’ve just got one more to destroy and then we’ll be out of here, I’m sure. Stay here, keep safe, don’t open the doors for anyone but me.”

Boris nodded, trying to smile as well, but it was obvious that both of them were scared.

Stepping out, the wolf was quick to close the doors behind Henry, just as he had been doing. He was defenseless, and too scared to die, he didn’t want to end up as ink or as a display for “Alice’s” macabre beauty regiment. Henry didn’t blame him, he didn’t want to end up swimming in the ink again, or actually dying this time.

Twice suffering 'death' at the hands of the Ink Demon, and then reappearing somewhere else in the building because of ink travel is enough.

Henry gripped the axe tightly, just one more, just one more…

He stepped into the flooded area, finding the smiling cutout. “Sorry about this, Bendy…” Henry sighed, lifting up the axe, and brought it down a few times, breaking it into pieces.

Fifteen apologies to fifteen innocent faces...

“Ah, now  **that**  was fun!” “Alice’s” voice sounded in the room from the speakers. “ _Oh!_ But I forgot to mention…  _ **He hates it when I do that**_ … I would hide if I were  _ **you**_.” Her chuckling crackled through the old speakers, and Henry felt like taking the axe and cutting up her face with it.

He winced, gasping, as his chest tightened and he found it hard to breathe. His heart was pounding like a drum in his ears and the animator saw black lines beginning to form on the walls. He only had a second to get his feet to respond to his demands, and he rushed to the nearby hiding station, just feet away.

Quietly, Henry closed the door and peered out, seeing the ink falling from the ceiling, the lines pulsating on the walls and floor. 

Pale eyes watched as “Bendy” limped into the room, his head turning this way and that, as if looking for something. The Devil Darlin' stopped in front of the remains of the cutout, tilting his head ever so slowly…

Henry blinked, seeing “Bendy” reach down and pick up a few pieces, seeming to be ‘looking’ at the cardboard. To his shock, the human watched as the ever-present smile on the monster’s face twitched before painfully forming into a frown.

“Hello there,  ** _Ink Demon_**.” “Bendy’s” attention was taken from the cutouts to the sounds of the mutated human, coming from the speakers once more. “Do you  _like_  my handiwork? Finally got **rid of the last of those ugly things**  you love so much.  **We need less you…** and  _more **me** in this place._ ”

“Bendy” snarled, the frown still plastered on his face. Henry couldn’t believe how much more terrifying he was with that frown than with his creepy smile.

“ _Aww… is someone upset that I keep breaking his precious things?_  Damaging his perfect face to spite him?” She was taunting him, provoking him. What the hell was she thinking?!

The Ink Demon dropped the cardboard in his hands and let out a roar, the ink in the flooded hall and what was splattered on the floor began to bubble and boil. Even the ink on Henry’s axe was boiling, the ink on his skin felt so warm, it was like dumping his hand in hot water after being cold.

He winced, but kept himself silent. He watched the monster form of his precious creation scream, not his deafening screech, but actually letting out a real scream, filled with rage.

With a fast swing of his arm, he sliced through the wooden pole that had been holding up the Bendy cutout, sending bits of debris flying about.

And for the first time, Henry was sure that the monster spoke.

Not just thinking he heard "Bendy" say something amongst his growls and snarls, but actually let out a word.

**_“AllLLIIiiCcCEe!"_ **

It sounded painful, like he was screaming with a damaged throat, but it was a real word. The response he got from the fallen angel was laughter.

“You’re just as pathetic as the rest of the  **inky freaks that live here…**  you’re lucky you’re a threat to everyone.  _Though…_ I think that there is a bigger threat here than you now,  _and I’ve got him wrapped around my little finger, **unlike you**.  **He’s mine, I win this time, Ink Demon.**_ **I have what you want most in the world** **."**

“Bendy” hissed and jumped, slamming down on top of the station Henry was still inside of. The artist covered his mouth to hide the gasp as he stared up at the roof of the box, seeing it stain black from where the demon stood.

It shook when “Bendy” roared, and there was a terrible, metallic squealing sound before something was smashed to the ground. The old animator shivered, hearing a horrible groan before “Bendy” jumped off, slamming into the ground.

When he stood straight, Henry could see he was leaking more ink than normal, his frown still present as he looked at something on the ground. He raised his hand, the gloved one, flexing his fingers, his face turned away from the box.

“Bendy” paused, turning his head, as if looking at the box. The frown slowly grew into his typical grin, but there was… something more wicked about it.

He put a finger to his mouth, hissing, sounding as if he was trying to shush Henry, before he turned away. Henry could only watch in frozen terror as "Bendy" approached a wall, turning into an ink stain as he went through it, before vanishing from sight.

Henry let out a horrible wheezing sound and shoved open the door, dropping to his hands and knees as he panted hard. Holy shit, that was the scariest moment of his life!

He noticed little pieces of metal and wood on the ground, looking up to find what had been smashed against the ground.

It was a speaker, smoking from where it was both damaged, and from the burning, inky hand prints on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Henry isn't going to be sleeping well any time soon after all of that. 
> 
> I do wanna state that the way I write "Alice's" dialogue is based on how she speaks in canon. She's got two voices, overlapping one another, and her tone constantly changes, so I decided to do something with that.
> 
> EDIT: Holy shit, I completely forgot that all the cutouts are on level K, I was thinking back to when there were only four cutouts. Whoops, oh well!


End file.
